Balesk Baj Turbo
Balesk Turbo is a Turbo deck type. Details The deck aims to quickly mana ramp to 17 mana with the use of Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing, in order to summon Scarlet Skyterror to remove blockers and then evolve into Balesk Baj, the Timeburner in a single turn. It is a Fire and Nature civilization deck type that commonly uses Water for support, but some also use Light for protection cards such as Patrial Flame or Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning. Early turns are usually just Mana Acceleration and draw. If your opponent is playing Card Discard, it is better to put your combo pieces in your mana zone. After reaching 8 mana, you want to put Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing into the battle zone to double and accelerate into 16 mana. On the next turn, you will have 17 mana and can play Scarlet Skyterror and Balesk Baj, the Timeburner in a single turn. At this stage if you are missing a combo card, you can use cards such as Mystic Dreamscape to return them from your mana zone to your hand. Streaming Tutor and Mystic Treasure Chest also increase the chance of adding the appropriate cards into your hand or mana zone respectively. Fire Crystal Bomb and Kabra Katabra can also be used to return them to your hand. If your opponent doesn't control a creature that has Blocker in the battle zone, you can evolve into Balesk Baj with just 12 mana using Cutthroat Skyterror. While after using Scarlet Skyterror, the main defense of an opponent is removed, cards such as Falconer, Lightfang Ninja or other Ninja Strike abilities can be used against your attacks. Cards such as Invisible Suit or Onikamas, Strange Flow can be used to prevent any shield trigger creatures that have blocker from protecting them. Main Cards BaleskBajtheTimeburner.jpg|Balesk Baj, the Timeburner|link=Balesk Baj, the Timeburner ScarletSkyterror.jpg|Scarlet Skyterror|link=Scarlet Skyterror dm-p43-y12.jpg|Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing|link=Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing Candidate Cards Dmx22a-22.jpg|Faerie Shower|link=Faerie Shower Dmr22-39.jpg|Ruins of the Lion King|link=Ruins of the Lion King Dm13-2.jpg|Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning|link=Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Dmrp2-s2.jpg|Immovable, Proud Soul|link=Immovable, Proud Soul Dmr23-7.jpg|Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution|link=Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution 4 Civ Ramp Template Deck How to Play *The main strategy of the deck is to put Balesk Baj, the Timeburner into the battle zone, using Innocent Hunter, Blade of All or Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning as the evolution source. Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution or Great Grasper are used to summon creatures from your mana zone. Even with Balesk Baj, alternate finishers can be used with these cards. **This can include Codeking Wilhelm, Puchohenza, Mia Moja, Wachagona, Muen Zangu or Completely Unidentified. **Simply using Great Grasper to break and destroy opponent's shields. **Using Completely Unidentified to stall until your opponent decks out. *Defensive plays include Intense Vacuuming Twist, Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning and Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental. These creatures are able to use Revolution Change and switch into Puchohenza, Mia Moja and Wachagona, Muen Zangu. The Lionel creatures are also potent defenders, able to set up shield triggers. English version This variant only uses cards released in the first 12 sets. UltimateForce.jpg|Ultimate Force|link=Ultimate Force Soulswap.jpg|Soulswap|link=Soulswap RocketdiveSkyterror.jpg|Rocketdive Skyterror|link=Rocketdive Skyterror Shtra.jpg|Shtra|link=Shtra Category:Deck Type